Since many of the patients that use sitz baths in a health-care institution, such as a hospital, may have open wounds or may be highly susceptible or vulnerable to infection-causing bacteria, it is imperative that those sitz baths be thoroughly cleaned and sterilized each time they are used so that the patients will not become infected. Unfortunately, complete sterilization of stiz baths is a time-consuming task. All of the surfaces of the bath that the patient may contact, or that may be in contact with the water, must be brush cleaned. Soaking in a germ-killing solution is not enough.
The present invention provides a low-cost contamination prevention device which obviates the need to sterilize a stiz bath each time it is used. With the uniquely constructed and easily installed device of the invention, it is impossible for any bacteria to be transferred from a sitz bath to a patient, even though the bath is not sterilized. By the same token, there is also no way for bacteria to be conveyed from that patient to the sitz bath.